


there's magic in his veins

by ItsGottaBeLou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Harry Is a Witch, Lots of Sex, Louis in Panties, Louis is a fairy, M/M, and anal, bc HIS LEGS WOULD LOOK SO GOOD IN STOCKINGS, bc hes a witch, but also cute bonding, hah get it magical, harry tops, harry's a blushy little shit, i just love these losers a lot, idk hes a nature hoe though, louis is a fucking angelic asshole, magical au, make me wanna scream, maybe more of an elf??, not gonna lie some really magical sex, or sprite?, rim jobs, theyre really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGottaBeLou/pseuds/ItsGottaBeLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always had a thing for wings. And glitter. And stockings. And basically everything that Louis is. The only problem being that he cant exactly open up about wanting to not only shag his best mate, but wanting to be the only one to care and love and cherish him. </p><p>aka the magic verse fic where louis is a sprite and harry is a witch, they struggle to come to terms with what they are after louis gets drunk and coddles harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's magic in his veins

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is my first larry fanfiction so i really hope you enjoy it! when it starts out louis and harry are already best mates.also than you so much for checking it out in general so without ado "there's magic in his veins"

     “Are you hungry?” Harry cooed as he stared down at his cat Riddle. Riddle of course just peered back at him with her wide green eyes.Grinning Harry turned around fetching a tin of her favorite food. His phone goes off abruptly in the other room ruining the calming presence that had filled the space. He walked over to the table and picked up the phone answering it when he saw zayn was calling.“Hello?”  
    “Harry?”  
     “Louis? why are you on zayn's cell?”  
     “sorry to disappoint sweetheart but zaynie here can't handle his alcohol and is passed out.And i don’t know what to do” Harry could tell by the way Louis’ words were slurred that he was also drunk. Harry paused, sighing deeply he replied, “where are you guys?” After receiving the driving instructions he grabbed his keys and went to pick up zayn and Louis who had thought it genius to play drinking games at two pm.

      He checked the house number once more before shooting off a quick “i’m here” text to zayn's phone. He kept an eye on the door as he waited for zayn and Louis. He waited for five minutes before he decided to try the door.It wasn’t but two seconds after he knocked on the door that a slightly frazzled but otherwise stunning sprite opened the door. “oh thank god Harold you’re here.” Harry began to correct Louis about his name but stopped remembering how drunk Louis can be. Louis led him to a spacious room where Zayn was passed out face down on the couch. “I can’t move him Harold,” Louis paused and harry noticed he was tearing up slightly.  
    “hey now it’s okay Louis,” harry then scooped up zayn, “see Louis i got him, i can carry him” Struggling to balance Zayn over his shoulder he wiped away Louis’ tears and “okay? c’mon lets go put him in the car.”

     After harry had Zayn safely placed in the back seat he turned to see Louis puking his guts up in the lawn. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to console him, “hey bud do you need me to drop you off somewhere? or where are you staying?” Louis turned to him eyes rimmed red and his wings fluttering nervously,

“zayn said i could crash on your guys’ couch or share his bed, is that okay?” he looked up at harry with such a hopeful gaze that it almost broke harry's heart.

“yea of course you can sleep in mine” Harry couldn’t help that he had such a big heart, and sharing was always natural to him, but there was something about Louis that made harry want to share his everything with Louis, and he had no idea why.

    Harry made sure that Lou was all bundled up with a glass of water before he started to leave, “Harold?”  
  “yea?” he turned back to see Louis staring at him with large blue eyes.  
“will you stay with me?” Louis had no idea why he asked, Harry was just so nice. he just felt safe, like Louis could trust him without even knowing him. Harry paused and then turned around and crawled next to Louis curling around him in a protective almost motherly way.  
“of course love anything you need.” there was a pause of silence before Louis sighed and scooted back into harrys chest and let out a happy little noise. They stayed like that for a second before Louis wrestled to turn around and face harry while staying entrapped in his arms. He glanced up making eye contact with harry before he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his nose. He waited for harry to show some sign of disgust, and when he didn't he pressed another soft kiss to his cheek. Then his other cheek, his forehead, his eyelids, and eventually pressing a soft barely there kiss to harrys lips. He pulled back slightly looking into harrys eyes, before he felt harry press forward slightly and capturing Louis in a soft kiss. "Goodnight Lou" he whispered before pressing a slightly harder kiss to louis' lips before he pulled louis in closer to him and closed his eyes before falling into a light sleep.


End file.
